pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Butter Otter
Butter Otter is the youngest of the Otter kids, at two years of age, as evidenced by her diaper. Though she speaks very little, she is kind and friendly in every way. She can often be seen carrying a bottle. If there's one thing Butter loves to do, it is giggle. She doesn't generally speak in full sentences, but she is pretty articulate for her age and often mimics others' speech. She likes to play with Scootch Raccoon, who is possibly the same age as her but he is weaned and potty trained. Unlike Peanut, Butter has no issues with doing the "Noodle Dance." She generally happily and quickly joins the dance and often spins around on her bottom during dances. Despite being given the choice, Baby Butter would rather participate in "boyish" activities like her brother Peanut, rather than something like attending a tea party with her big sister Jelly and Pinch. She is extremely fond of splashing in puddles of mud. She's voiced by Gina Marie Tortorici. Trivia *Butter is the only otter of the family to actually be brown like a real-life otter. *Unlike her brother and sister, she has dots for eyes like Doug, Stanley, and various characters in Jim Jinkins' shows. *If it's unknown why she's absent for some episodes, the reason why she's absent for Munchy's No Big Deal and Easy Pickings, it maybe the case that she is spending time with Mom or playing with Scootch. *Throughout the entire series, they never celebrated Butter's birthday. *Although Mr Bigdog was the last character to speak in PB&J Otter, the last original character to speak out of every character was Butter. *Butter started potty training in A Very Surprising Party. Jelly and Butter Jelly and Butter are both sisters and love each other a lot. Jelly is the oldest daughter and Butter is the youngest daughter. Jelly and Butter think that they know each other. They sometimes hug in some episodes. They first hugged in "A Tree Grows in Hoohaw" because Jelly says that it makes her think of her sister. Mostly Jelly hugs Peanut. But Jelly and Butter are sisters that help each other out or think of each other when they're apart. Quotes "Hey." "Noodle!" "Yay-yay-yay!" "Glub-glub!" "Bubbles?" "Tee hee hee!" "Uh-Oh!" "Potty! Potty!" - A Very Surprising Party "I'd love to hear the character of my voice."- Gina Marie Tortorici Notable acts *Butter sometimes fights with Peanut and Jelly as shown in the Season 2 Finale, "Kid Court." *In "This Little Light of Mine," Butter forgives Peanut and Jelly for not being nice to her and the lightning bug. * Butter quickly saved Wanda Raccoon from crashing her boat into the dock by ringing a bell in "Hooray for Peanut." * In the series finale, "Goodbye Lake Hoohaw," the last lines of the series were said by Butter who said, "Dabble!" *Butter told Peanut and Jelly that she had to go potty in "A Very Surprising Party." *Sometimes in episodes Butter was a silent cameo. *Butter did a solo noodle dance in Butter Tags Along. In addition, she has also done a solo noodle dance in the video, Butter's Surprise. *In "Sing Along with Baby Butter", Butter is sad because all of the Lake Hoohaw kids and her friend, Scootch Raccoon went to see their grandparents for Grandparents Day, so her parents cheer her up with favorite songs like The Itsy Bitsy Spider, BINGO, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Sing a Song of Sixpence and others. *Butter was the leader of The Funky Band. She later retired in "The Singin' Kid." *In "You Can't Come In," she was drinking her bottle the whole time. She must be thirsty or something. *Butter was nice to the Mole Family in "Follow Your Nose Parts 1 and 2", even though she didn't know them. *Butter took several items in the Otter Household in "Sherlock Otter." *She showed Peanut and Jelly that it was more fun to have a clubhouse with everyone instead of being alone. *She has an imaginary friend named "Buddy." *Jelly and Butter hug in "A Tree Grows in Hoohaw." *Jelly and Butter are often seen helping out. *She can play drums. *In "Dare Duck," Butter is revealed to have found Mrs. Snootie's missing diamond ring while she, Pinch, and Munchy were cleaning up Lake Hoohaw, and therefore is the guest of honor of her party. *She loves playing with dirt and gooey stuff, leading Peanut and Jelly to search for "Good Clean Fun" for her. *In "Trading Places," Baby Butter is the only one who doesn't seem particularly rattled by sleeping somewhere unfamiliar. *In "Baby Butter's Bankie," Butter is attached to a blanket of hers. *In her final episode centered around her "Come Back, Mama," Baby Butter was worried about Opal going away until Peanut and Jelly taught her "The Come Back Mama Song." The song taught her that when mama goes away, she always comes back. *In "Thanks for the Giggle Melon," she allowed the others to play a game with her called "Pass the Butter, Please" in Part 2. *In "Hope Castle," Butter twice provides the others with the inspiration to build a sandcastle in Part 1 and Part 2. *Just like her big brother, Peanut, her bellybutton always shows up on her body throughout the series. *Butter was absent in "Easy Pickings," and "Munchy's No Big Deal." Likely she was present for all episodes in seasons 1 and 2 except for season 3 Gallery Glow.JPG Step by step Step 1.JPG|Butter trying to take off her diaper Peanut butter and jelly otter 3.png Babbleberry day 1 0007.jpg Tumblr opg7ux3PN41tbq54wo3 1280.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h47m23s173.png|Butter loves ice cream vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h49m45s64.png|Butter crying vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h51m37s158.png|Butter and a snail vlcsnap-2013-01-27-09h58m52s122.png|Butter shrugs Butter1.jpg|Butter playing with stuffed animals Flicksbigfind|Butter found a remote! Vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h52m10s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-28-14h47m43s120.png Butter and Jelly.PNG Baby Butter's been eating babbleberries.png|Butter after eating some babbleberries in Aunt Nanner's Special Place. Jelly and Baby Butter Noodling again.png|Doing the Noodle Dance with Jelly in a UK promo. Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Main characters Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Mustelids Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Babies Category:Marine Animals